White Pills
by Nekon
Summary: The boys take something from Ken they shouldn't have. That'll teach you to take without asking. ^_^


White Pills  
  
By Sage  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Yawning, Ken Hidaka dragged out a large paper bag to place a large jug of water and some sliced oranges in. He had quickly found that many of the young children that he tought soccer didn't think ahead far enough to bring water, and would become quickly dehidraded during practice. After three different practices with 5 boy's collapsing exhausted on the sidelines, Ken made sure that he brough more than enough water to each and ever practice.  
  
"Water bottle... squirt gun... sliced oranges..." He trailed off as he realized that he had forgotten some pictures he had taken of the last game upstairs.  
  
Placing the bag down on the table, he headed quickly towards the stairs. As he walked up, he passed by a cheerful Omi, a grumpy Yohji and a scowling (big surprise) Aya, all of which had just gotten up. He greeted them all warmly, though he only got 1 real response. A grunt couldn't really be counted.  
  
It took him ten minutes to find the pictures, which had fallen of the table where he had left them and been buried under a few layers of clothing.  
  
"Maybe i should clean up a bit." Ken mused idly, knowing that he wouldn't bother. He was just not one for cleanness. That would have to be left up to Aya.  
  
He ran back out of the room, grabbing his soccer shoes as he exited the room and almost tripped over nothing as he reached the stairs, making his heart pound before he managed to grab the railing.  
  
"Damn." swearing, Ken stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Neither of the other three seemed to interested in his comings, so Ken didn't bother to say anything, just grabbed the next thing in his pile and continued to pack. About two seconds later, Ken froze and stared at one special package that he had placed on the table. He than slowly glanced up at the other three men occupying the room before looking down again.  
  
"Um, guys?" Ken asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Ken-Kun?" Omi asked innocently, picking up another plate to wash.  
  
Ken held up a small white box and gently fingered on of the ripped tabs, rubbing it slowly back and forth.  
  
"Did you guys...have some?" Ken choked out.  
  
His tone of voice was enough to force Yohji's head out of the fridge, with the brown eyes directed towards him.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Yohji asked, leaning casually against the door of the refridgerater.  
  
"All of you?" Ken asked in the same raspy voice.  
  
Aya looked up briefly and nodded curtly while Omi turned a worried look towards Ken.  
  
"Where they for someone?" Omi asked. "If they were, I'm sorry Ken, I didn't realize."  
  
Ken could feel the pressure building in his chest and he struggled to restrain himself. Than, Yohji, in a slightly smug way, stuck out his tongue, where one small white circular object rested, moistened and slightly decayed by the saliva. It was too much for the soccer player, and he began to giggled hysterically.  
  
"What?" Yohji asked quizzically.  
  
"Oh, they were for someone else alright." Ken gasped out. "A...A...girl!" he shrieked out the last word and doubled up, grabbing desperately at his stomach in an attempt to quell the cramps that were building up.  
  
Yohji traded a bewildered look with Omi. If not for the almost mindless laughter that Ken seemed caught in, he would have thought that they were a present for a girl that the active young man admired. But the laughter would not be a normal reaction of someone who just got a special gift eaten by others.  
  
The chuckles finally seemed to get on Aya's nerves and he glared at the bent body of his fellow assassin.  
  
"Out with it." He hissed.  
  
Ken might have been immersed in the humour of the situation, but he knew better than to content with that tone of voice, or that glare. So, forcing the chuckles down, he managed to squiek out.  
  
"They're birth control pills." A small giggle burst out, but Ken thought he managed to contain them rather well.  
  
There was a moment of absolute silence in the room as identical looks of horror slide over the other three assassin's faces, before there was a sudden clammer for the kitchen since, and soon three faces were bent over it, as they each fought spit out anything and everthing in their mouth.  
  
Ken had to grab the table, for fear that he would collapse; his legs weakened by the overwelming laughter they he couldn't seem to quence.  
  
"I-I can't believe you guys ate those!" he snorted, burying his face in his crossed arms on the table in an effort the quiet his laughter.  
  
When he finally was able to calm down a bit, he noticed that the silence in the room was deafening, and he looked up to find six eyes staring forbodingly at him. As Aya stalked forward, quickly followed by the other two, Ken stumbled back. He held one hand in front of them in a useless effort to pacify them, while the other searched desperately behind him for the door frame.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's not my fault you guys had them! I didn't make you eat my stuff!" Ken defended himself.  
  
"You shouldn't have had them in the first place." Aya scowled, hand reaching instinctively towards his hip even though the cantana wasn't there.  
  
"They were for a friend! As a favour!" The questing hand had found the frame and Ken found himself bracing to run.  
  
"You shouldn't have had them." Aya repeated, the arguement getting no where with him.  
  
As the three lunged forward similtanously, Ken made a break for the door, but not before he yelled something out.  
  
"Does that mean a babies out of the question."  
  
Snarls greeted the question before there was a loud thump and a short cry of pain. Ken never did make it to soccer practice.  
  
~Owari~  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(yes, i know, it sucks... that's alright i can live ^_^ Inspiration: 16 candles. same thing happened to that little guy, though in a different way)  
  
Back 


End file.
